


Idea.

by a19YearOldTryingHerBest



Category: Barry (TV 2018), Bill Hader - Fandom, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Smut, smut with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a19YearOldTryingHerBest/pseuds/a19YearOldTryingHerBest
Summary: Someone it’s trying to find a way to get out of their writer’s block.
Relationships: Bill Hader & Reader, Bill Hader & You, Bill Hader / OFC, Bill Hader / Reader, Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s), Bill Hader/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Idea.

Amelia was laying on her sofa, laptop on her side, hands above her head as she looked at the ceiling, thinking of a good idea, well trying to. The truth was, she was stuck. She felt as if her project was doomed to failure, Netflix had given her a contract to work for them in at least one season of a show an she was feeling like a failure and a fraud. The only reason they had given her that deal was because of her TV show for the NBC Boulevard Street, and she was feeling more like a fraud every turn of her wall clock. What if that show was a one time thing, what if she wasn’t really a writer but she had only been lucky to think one good idea.

Her brain was driving her crazy, it was almost like a garbage truck going backwards while blasting heavy metal and shredding garbage. It was just messy, loud and a quite confusing.

She was groaning in frustration as she closed the laptop and left it on the table, thinking of ways to distract her brain before trying again. She ran down the list of her usual procedure. Cycling. Not in this weather. Meditation. She had already done that an hour ago. Yoga. It wasn’t quite what she needed. Running, on the treadmill. She went to do it but, ten artificial miles and a shower later, she was still blocked. She screamed into a pillow, feeling her mental sanity slip slowly away.

She couldn’t concentrate, it was like if her mind was elsewhere, like if it plotting something else; her body didn’t help, it felt almost ecstatic. She thought of a way to get rid of that. Her lips twitched upwards, knowing the solution would be fun. She remembered Bill wouldn’t be back for few hours and even if she usually could wait she couldn’t now that she knew what her body was aching for, so she decided she could take care of it herself.

She sauntered towards her bedroom, her feet slithering on the carpet as she made herself feel more sexy by sliding her hands on her skin and moving her hips slowly, from left to right. She smiled to herself a bit as she took the vibrator out of it’s hiding spot and got into bed, taking her shorts and panties off, leaving herself with her tank top and the heat forcing her to keep only one sheet to cover herself.

She had to think of a situation to stimulate herself so it was more satisfactory. She thought of Bill and the things she wished he would do to her but didn’t, maybe because it wasn’t in his nature or because she didn’t asked. The things she wanted to do -more like, she wanted him to do to her- were a bit rough and she though Bill wouldn’t feel all that comfortable with treating her like that.

As she placed the tip of the vibrator on her clit she thought of him bending her over the table and fucking her right there. Having her tummy pressed against the wooden table while holding her almost immobile by locking her arms or grabbing her hair and telling her how fucking beautiful she was and how she turned him on. It wasn’t that Bill was a bad laid, it was that he was always sweet, gentle and delicate, and she loved that about him, it just happened that it was a hard turn on for her to be treated as a something for his satisfaction. She wanted for him to see her as a hot and attractive woman sometimes and not just her sweet and loving companion. She wanted to be desired, craved for, wished for and fucked. Just fucked.

Bill made love, and that was sweet and hot in it’s own way, but sometimes she wanted to be fucked against the nearest wall until she couldn’t even think right.

So she thought of that, of the way he would leave purple marks on her neck or red ones around her wrists, how she would beg for the release of her climax but he wouldn’t give it to her, teasing her, making her beg for it. And, as she was swearing and twitching around her bed, clit swollen and her free hand touching the rest of her body, the door of her bedroom was opened.

Bill was relieved she was alone, and a bit turned on, too. He smirked as he realized what was going on and looked at her for a bit too long as she moaned to her own satisfaction — Do you need help? — he asked with a mischievous smirk forming on his face, his voice becoming husky and lustful.

— Holy shit! — she screamed in surprise, not having heard him come in, covering herself with her sheet as she let the vibrator go. She calmed down when she saw him — Bill, you scared me. — she said, trying to find the dildo to turn it off, the sound if the vibration still surrounding them.

She found it and turned it off as fast as she could. He got closer, leaving his shoes by the door — So… do you?

— What? — she was embarrassed, her cheeks red, her fingers fidgeting between them as her mind stayed blank.

— Do — he took his shirt off, letting his slightly toned body out in the view, already quite close to the bed — you — he unbuckled his belt and tossed it to the other side of the bed, the metal noise enticing her a bit more — need — his eyes were dark and his voice was deep, almost sinful. He put his arms on each side of her body, locking her between him and the mattress — help.

Her body was almost frozen, her insides twitching and turning with excitement and anticipation. Without even thinking of it her legs spread wide leaving her knees on each side of his hips, he smiled with satisfaction. Seeing her like that, open, exposed, needy, it turned him on, more than he would admit, making him almost completely hard.

He stared kissing her neck. He knew it was a turn on for her, and even if she was already turned on he did it out of custom — Bill, I want you to fuck me. — she cried out, trying to gather her thoughts as he started to massage her clit. Bill knew all the right places and moves, she didn’t want to ruin his confidence or anything but she really wanted to experience that ecstasy with him, at least one time — Bill, wait. I- I want you to fuck me. To really fuck me. — she whined under his slowing touch — Can- can you-?

— Is that what do you want? — he asked, depending is fingers in her without warning, making her moan and groan with pleasure and dissatisfaction, leaving what she was saying midway — Tell me, Amelia. — his voice rough and dark whispering it like if he already knew it but he wanted to hear her ask for it.

— Bill, I- ah — in the second she took to speak he had taken his fingers out and pushed them back in, adding one more and slowly spreading them apart inside her. She was quick to moan and arch her back, asking for more.

— What do you want, baby? — he teased, smirking at the result of his works, thinking of how much of a mess she was now under his touch.

— I want you to fuck me senseless, Bill. P-please. — she managed to say, on the edge of everything, feeling her body tremble and burn by the touch Bill was giving her but she managed to gather a few more words — I want you to be rough, I want you to tie me up, to use me and I want you to tell me how much you want to fuck me, Bill. J-just fuck my brains out. — she was out of breathe and dazed but she worried a little when his fingers stopped moving, but she refused to open her eyes, not wanting to break the haze she was in. He watched her, lust overwhelming his senses, taking over every inch of his body — Just- please. — she squeaked out before he pushed his finger deeper inside, trying to see how much he could make her beg and moan.

She tried to thrust herself against is finger but he stopped her, grabbing her by the hips — Don’t. — he commanded, slowly starting to move his finger in and out of her, seeing the effects on her face — Look at me. — he demanded and she complied, seeing all the lust and craving in his eyes. He looked at her as he went deeper inside her, seeing every expression she showed as his own face remained unfazed except for a small mischievous grin — You like it. — she nodded as she whined — Say it. Say how much you like for me to fuck you. — as he spoke he played with his movements almost torturing her.

— I l-love it. I just- god, yes — she interrupted herself — Just fuck me like this Bill, please.

He started to move up his pace as his other hand took care of her clit, leaving her speechless, changing the pace constantly, making her tumble on the edge of her climax — Bill, p-please. — she begged, almost about to come but he wouldn’t let her.

— Say it again. — he said, a darker side of him he didn’t know he even had taking over — Beg for it, baby.

— Pleas-e, Bill, I- ahh- I need t-to- I- Please. — he smirked again, satisfied with her plead. He started moving both of his hands faster, seeing her moan, groan and swear as she came undone under his touch.

He took her hands off her as she recovered, looking behind him for his belt — Take your shirt off. — he ordered as he grabbed the belt and left it near the bed end.

— What?

— I want to see every inch of you. Take it off. — he demanded.

She obliged, taking her shit off slowly, letting her breast free. He looked at him, waiting for another order or something, he came closer to her by the side of the bed, her eyes fixed on him — You still want me to be rough, tie you up and fuck you senseless? — she nodded but it wasn’t enough for him — Say it.

— I want you to be rough, tie me up and fuck me senseless, Bill. — he smiled softly for a second, leaving the sweet, caring Bill out for a second but the lust still didn’t leave his eyes as he said.

— If you want me to stop, tell me. I don’t really want to hurt you. — she smiled, completely hypnotized by the man in front of her.

— I’ll tell you. — he smiled before seeing something that made the lust come back to his face. She followed his eyes and saw the vibrator.

— Use it. — he ordered, dark and husky voice coming back on.

Amelia swallowed and nodded, being almost instantly turned on by that side of Bill. She grabbed the sex toy from the bed and before she could start Bill told her to move herself to the lower edge of the bed and he moved there too, a few step back to see her work on herself. She placed the toy on top of her folding, turning it on at the second level of speed. She moaned softly, still exhausted by her previous climax.

— Spread your legs. — she did — Put the vibrator in maximum. — all of the sudden she was moaning louder, swearing and calling Bill’s name like a prayer — You look so good baby, all worked up by yourself. It’s doing a good job, isn’t it? — he teased, getting a bit closer to her body — But that’s not enough for you, is it, honey? You need me, don’t you?

She nodded — Yes, Bill, please. I need you cook inside me.

— Let that thing go. — she did, turning it off before dropping it to the floor, she would wash it later — Do it yourself.

She would’ve complained he wasn’t touching her but having him watch did something to her. There was something about the way he looked at her doing it, it was enigmatic. His arms were crossed as he stared her down, she knew a thousand thoughts were running through his head but he didn’t show it.

She did as she was told, sliding her finger trough her folding and then sliding two or three inside her, letting Bill watch it all, letting him be the judge of her as he slowly stroked himself. A few minutes went by and she was already a mess again, her fingers touching her G spot as she cursed out everything.

— Stop. — he said and she did, being obedient even if she wanted to keep going and get rid of the knot that was forming inside her. He had already taken his boxers of, rock hard erection throbbing in his hand — Get on your knees. — he sounded hoarse, it felt almost dirty to hear him — Suck me off. — he said, speaking harshly and almost impersonal — I want to fuck your mouth.

She did as she was told and started softly, caressing his thighs and the base of his dick as she licked and kisses his head, almost teasing him, but never breaking eye contact. She felt proud every time he moaned or called her name but she was being quite slow and Bill was in a state where he couldn’t wait or be patient, so he did as he promised. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pushed her head against his hip, it wasn’t as fast or deep as he would’ve wanted but he didn’t want to make her gag. They shared a look, and somehow she managed to tell him it was okay without saying a word. He started thrusting his hips against her head, holding her still by the hair, feeling almost all of his length inside her.

He wasn’t necessarily gentle but he wasn’t extremely rough, he didn’t make her gag and he measured his thrust so it wouldn’t hurt her yet it was a shaky, hard and fast pace, reliving some of his aching and turning her on by the sights she had in front of her.

He stopped when he started to feel the beginning of the climax come near, he didn’t want to finish in her mouth -even though he did-, he wanted to make her come on him, calling his name as he came inside her.

He gave one last push before stepping away — Stand up. — She stood up, knees shaking under her weight. He looked at her, swollen, red lips, flustered chest yet looking at him with lust and desire — God, you look so good, baby. — he said, caressing her lips with his thumb — I want to fuck you so bad. — he looked around and saw the perfect place for them.

He moved towards her dressing table and threw all of the books that were there to the floor and moved the chair so it wouldn’t block their path. He turned around to her and grabbed her by the jaw, bringing her in for a deep kiss, it felt strange this was the first proper kiss he had gave her since he came into her house, but he guessed it was because he was trying to be rough and kissing her was the softest thing he could think of, except for that one. That kiss was all lust and neediness.

And the very moment she stopped to breathe he turned her around and bent her against the wooden table, her breast and stomach against the surface while her back and ass were to his view, to his desire. She turned her hand and saw him through the mirror that was attached to the long table, Bill hadn’t got everything off of it but through a few perfumes and some make up she saw him grab his belt ant put it around her wrist but, before he locked it up he looked at her through the mirror — Is this okay?

— Yes. Fuck. Yes, Bill. — he smiled as he finished tying her up. He pressed himself against her teasing her entrance. She tried to push herself against him but he stopped her by pressing her hips against the table with his arm.

He bent over her — Let me fuck you. — he whispered in her ear already sliding inside her, and standing still before straightening himself up, leaving his hand where her back meets her hips. She looked at him with adoration as he closed his eyes and threw his head back — Beg. — he commanded, moving his hips painfully slow, driving her crazy.

— Please f-fuck me. Please. Fuck me senseless, please. — he pushed inside her, rougher, getting impossibly hard by her words and the way she said it — Shit! I need you to make me forget my name- Ahh! — this time the table shook and a few things fell off of it. He grabbed her hips with both of his hands, and opened his eyes to see her moan through the mirror — P-please, fuck me, Bill. — there was something that made him lose it that time, maybe the way she cried out the “please”, maybe the way he felt inside her, maybe the way she looked at him with a pleading face, or the way she had said his name. Maybe it was all of it, but he couldn’t help but fuck her the way she asked it before, making both of their bodies shake with the overflowing satisfaction, making her scream his name as she was almost gasping for air, making him feel things he hadn’t before.

As he pushed inside her, bringing her closer by grabbing her hips he felt her finish on him with his name as the chosen prayer, giving him enough satisfaction to come undone inside her, whispering her name as he kissed her shoulders.

He untied the belt from her wrist and was a bit scare when he saw them red but she just rubbed them and said it was fine before kissing him softly as they laid on the mattress they had long left behind, both a bit sticky and sweaty, but they didn’t mind much, they would shower later.

She laid her head on his chest as he hugged her side — Did you like it?

— Yeah. — he scoffed, a smile taking place on his lips — I don’t think we can do this every night, but it’ll be good ever so often.

She smiled and kissed his chest — Is there anything you wanna try? — she hugged his side lovingly.

— No. But I’ll do some research, get back to you with an answer. — they both chuckled even if nothing was specifically funny — I love you.

— I love you, too.

As they both laid there drifting off, then and idea came to Amelia’s head — Oh! I know what the show will be about. — she said and, with nothing else to add, grabbed Bill’s shirt from the floor and ran to her computer, leaving Bill chuckling before he fell asleep.


End file.
